Pokémon Glazed Version
Pokémon Glazed Version is a rom hack of Pokémon Emerald Version that was released November 30, 2012. The game starts in the Tunod Region with a new Johto Region and the small Rankor Archipelago to end. It was created by Lucbui. Blurb Today's the day you turn twelve years old, which means today is the day you get your first Pokemon. But if you were expecting an uneventful journey across the Tunod region, you'd be dead wrong. A mysterious power is sending the Pokemon world and the real world on a collision course. A mysterious team lurks around the ruins of ancient Tunod, with a mysterious purpose. You'll meet allies in three roaming trainers from the Johto region, as well as a scarfed Pikachu hell-bent on revenge. Will you be able to handle it? Features * Choose from five starters instead of three! * Travel across the regions of Tunod, Johto, and Rankor * Dream World Pokemon * Pokemon from the Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos regions * Travel in the Pokemon World and the Real World * Capture all five starters * Rematches with trainers, as well as all Gym Leaders * All legendaries from Kanto to Sinnoh, as well as eight from Unova * New out-of-battle effects * Physical/Special Split - Moves do Physical or Special damage depending on the move, not the type! * There is fairy typing Timeline Pokémon Glazed Version takes place years after HeartGold and SoulSilver. *Mt. Silver has erupted causing a separation of Kanto and Johto, thus locations between Virdian City and New Bark Town have been destroyed. **As a result, South of New Bark Town the Johto League was founded. **Red however survived the eruption and came to watch of the active Mt. Silver which is now accessible from the new Johto Victory Road. **Eastern Johto's climate turned cold, chilling the Lake of Rage, Mt. Mortar, Mahogany Town, and Blackthorn City. **Due to the eruption, the Magnet Train's service was terminated indefinitely. *Cherrygrove City expanded to include a new airport connecting the Tunod and Johto regions. *A new legendary pokémon research lab was built on Route 36 just north of the Ruins of Alph. *Routes 40 & 41 were blocked off due to a disturbance in the Johto Seafloor causing the Whirl Islands to sink. **As a result, the Cianvine Bridge was created to connect travelers from Olivine City and Cianwood City. *As part of an expanding project, Evergreen Town was founded west of the Johto Safari Zone. **To the north of the MooMoo Farm, a Bamboo Forest grew creating a new obstactle for travlers to the newly founded Whitewood City. *Under the new Johto League, new leaders were qualiied and others gained new positions or retired. **Whitney and Eusine were offered a position in the Johto Elite Four. ***Two new trainers Ivan and Powell became Elite Four members as well. **Whitney's boyfriend Simon, a fairy-type trainer took in her role as Goldenrod Gym Leader. **Pryce retired and Chuck transformed his gym into a dojo. **Brian, a psychic-user took became leader of the newly founded Whitewood Gym. **Silver's family moved to the new Evergreen Town to which Silver became the first dark-type gym leader. *Silver's sister, Chelle began her pokémon journey. *In Ecruteak City, the Brass Tower was restored to its former glory. *The Pokéathelon closed down and the Global Terminal was replaced with the Trade Building. *To prevent what happened years ago, the Goldenrod Radio Tower drastically increased its security preventing anyone from going beyond the first floor. *Kris and Ethan were both offered role as Johto League Champion, yet Ethan was never seen of, making Kris Champion of Johto. **Ethan's location remains a mystery to many even Red. Version History 'DISCLAIMER: '''For the most stable and up-to-date playing experience, it is advised to play Version 7B. Beta 1.0 : November 30, 2012 *This version went up to the Seaspray Gym. Beta 2.0 : February 7, 2013 *This version went through the Southerly Gym. Beta 3.0 : March 19, 2013 *This version went through the whole main story and Tunod League. Beta 4.0 : July 29, 2013 *This version went through Olivine Gym (3rd Gym in Johto) *Dialga, Palkia, & Giratina were added *Main story was revamped *New Bark Town, Cherrygrove City, Violet City, Ecruteak City, Mahogany Town, and Olivine City are accessible in Johto Beta 4C : August 12, 2013 *Bug Fixes *Cresselia, Darkrai, Latias, Latios, and Mew were added Beta 5.0 : January 20, 2014 *This version went through Tunod and Johto Leagues. Beta 5E : January 22, 2014 *Bug Fixes *Physical & Special Split Implemented Beta 6.0 : April 30, 2014 *This version went through all of Rankor along with Tunod and Johto *Pokémon updated to Gen VI stats with Fairy type being added *Shaymin. Deoxys, Uxie, Mespirit, Cobalion, Rerrakion, Virizion, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Arceus were added *Starters replaced in Forlorn Cape by Psuedo-Legendaries because of a new island for Starters dubbed ''Mystery Island *Johto wild pokémon levels increased *Whirlpool and Dig no longer are necessary to progress the plot and instead used to access optional areas Beta 7.0/7B : November 18, 2015 *This version goes through the full game * Pokémon sprites and cries were updated * Pokédex locations were fixed * Goldenrod Gym has become a fairy type gym * Evergreen Gym maze was modified * Trainer Isle fully functional * Mega Evolution was implemented (Permanant Change) ** Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Lucario, Salamence, Absol, and Manectric. * The Mega Stone will Mega Evolve them all, while the Mega Stone X only works on Charizard * TMs, HMs, and move tutors will not work for a Mega Evolved Pokemon. * Mega Lucario has the same learnset as Lucario, while the other Mega Evolutions only learn one move, at level 1. ** This move differs between each Pokemon, and should be able to be taught by using any Move Relearner. nut